Episode 3795 (19th July 2004)
Plot As Charity moves her stuff out of Pear Tree Cottage with Tom she comes across a photo of Noah, and Tom asks her whether she really wants to give her son up? Charity tells him that she doesn’t like the thought of him being brought up by strangers. He tells her that at his time of life he wasn’t planning to raise any more kids and tells her that she must decide whether she wants to keep Noah. Charity goes to see Lisa and tells her that if she keeps Noah she will be losing Tom and his millions. Lisa tells her some things are more important than money. Tom confides in Sadie that he thinks Charity wants to keep her son, but bringing up a child was not something he had imagined as part of their life together. Sadie tells Tom that he can’t come between a mother and her child and he must do the right thing and let Charity go. Having come to a decision Charity later tells Tom that she can’t give up her son, she's been given a second chance and has to take it. Tom surprises and delights Charity by telling her that she is so important to him that he is willing to take on Noah as well. Nicola is not amused when her breakfast with Simon is interrupted by his ex, Tash, who needs him to look at her fat fryer. Tash tells Simon that business is not booming and she needs money to fix the van up. Simon immediately offers her a loan of £3,000. When Nicola catches up with Simon and Tash in The Woolpack and learns that Simon has just loaned his ex a considerable sum of money Nicola asks to have a word with the fishmonger outside. Simon is left in no doubt that Nicola considers his loan proof that he still has a very soft spot for his ex. Andy is left feeling deflated when Katie turns up to close their joint bank account and tells him that she didn’t come to see him for any other reason. As she waits to get on the bus, Robert spots her and runs after her. Katie decides not to get on the bus. Robert tries to convince her to run away with him. Katie tells him that he's had his chance and she only wanted to say goodbye properly. Jarvis is delighted to discover that Edna has had a visit from the home help and has come to the conclusion that to accept some help is the best way to maintain her independence. Sam is pleased when Jarvis's suggestion that he builds some handrails for Edna is accepted. Cast Regular cast *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Christopher Tate - Alfie Mortimer (uncredited) *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Jean Tate - Megan Pearson (uncredited) *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Simon Meredith - Dale Meeks *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Shelly Williams - Carolyn Pickles *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy Guest cast *Caroline Goodwin - Nikki Hellens *Tash Abbott - Sally Evans Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes